Cat and Mouse
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: The beginning of a scheme and the unlikeliest duo. Lex/Chloe.
1. The Proposition

Series: Cat and Mouse, Chapter 1: The Proposition

Author: Kora

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: Very appreciated

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, ideas, etc.

Summary: The beginning of a scheme and the unlikeliest duo.

Author's note: This is my first Chloe/Lex fic so please be gentle. I am aware that I may not make the characters sound like themselves but I try. Also, this story starts towards the end, then does a flashback to the beginning…it's more interesting that way. Enjoy!

********

They hid behind one of the large cutout decorations for the dance. 

Chloe stood before him in her pink evening gown, her face tight with pain, fingers curled to fists in her dress, "Lex, I can't talk right now. I have to get back out there, back to Clark."

"I know, I know, I just-" Lex looked frantic as he talked to her, his words coming out in a rush as he rubbed his head absent-mindedly.

"What? More lessons? More instructions? Look, we've accomplished our goal, all right? I'm here with Clark; you're here with Lana. Everything worked out just like you planned and soon enough you'll have the answers you want. You should be happy enough with that. Now…now please, just-just leave me alone."

Chloe turned to leave, trying to hold back tears when Lex reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her still, "I can't, Chloe. I can't!"

Chloe turned to him, tears close to breaking as she sobbed, "Why?!"

"Because-Because I-"

*************************

Whoa, whoa hold up! Hold on! Freeze-frame! For those who walked in late to the picture, my name is Chloe Sullivan and the-let's face it-gorgeous bald-headed guy I'm sharing the soap opera scene with is Lex Luthor. Up until about four months ago, Lex and I only shared a few moments together, mainly long enough to swap some witty banter and move on. All that changed however when one day, out of the blue, Mr. All Powerful calls me to his office. From then on, my whole world was turned upside down. 

So let's back up and start from there, the beginning.

*************************

"Ah, Chloe, so glad to see you could make it."

Chloe walked into Lex's office, making sure her strides were quick and well paced. She was doing an excellent job of pretending she was cool and confident. In truth she felt as if butterflies were threatening to escape from her lips at any second. She had been thrown for a loop when she had received the invitation to meet Lex at his mansion. Even more so when Clark didn't have one, nor did he know anything about it.

"Don't ask me," Clark had said, "Maybe he just wants a private interview."

A private interview? With her? Chloe had done a good job of verbal jousting with Lex so far but at those times Clark was usually present. Going toe to toe with the man alone was really not her cup of tea. It really didn't matter who you were, a Luthor intimidated everyone. Especially if it was Lex.

Still Chloe put on the façade of keeping it together quite nicely as she primly took a seat opposite Lex's desk, setting her purse to one side of her.

"Glad to see you didn't chicken out again."

Lex gave her a smirk, "Is that what I did last time?"

"Two seconds of an interview and then gone. Yeah, I'd say that about wraps it up."

"Well in retrospect I do wish I had spent a bit longer talking with you that night. Perhaps then the incident with the window would not have happened."

Chloe frowned and rubbed at her arm, remembering the unpleasant evening she had been knocked out the window of the elaborate Luthor estate and fallen to the ground. It had been painful and to think of it seemed to bring back an almost phantom pain. Lex either noticed this or chose to ignore it as he pushed his seat back from his desk bad rose to his feet.

"Thirsty?"

"No thank you, look, Mr. Luthor…"

"Lex, Lex. It's Lex. Why is it so many people in this town have such a hard time calling me that?" Lex murmured as he walked over to a table near the window and poured himself a drink. He swirled the glass in his hand, watching the liquid roll about.

Chloe's initial insecurity was melting into irritation fast as she reached into her purse to pull out her camera, "Okay. Fine. Lex, could we please move on with the interview?"

"Who said this was an interview?"

Chloe, who had just turned on the camera and was prepared to record Lex, froze, "I-I just assumed…"

"You know what they say about assuming, Chloe."

"Yeah, yeah 'an ass out of you and me'," Chloe grumbled, embarrassed by her inability to think up a stronger comeback, "But I mean, I just thought that was it. Why else would you call me?"

"Maybe I just wanted to enjoy the pleasure of your company." Lex replied and took a sip of his drink.

"Psh, please! The only person whose company you take pleasure in is Clark's."

"And what exactly is _that _supposed to imply?"

"Translate it however you like." Chloe mummered and put away her camera, folding her arms in a huff. She wasn't in the mood for this man's mind games. If it wasn't an interview, than he was wasting her time. And though she did not have a boyfriend, or any other extra curricular activities past the Torch and the wall of weird, she still felt her time was precious none the less.

Lex grinned and set his glass down, fingering the rim, "Am I supposed to believe you think I have some kind of…sexual interest in Clark?"

"Maybe." And Chloe chose to leave it at that.

Lex gave her another catty smirk as he walked back over to his desk and retook his seat, "I'm sorry to disappoint you and other Smallville gossip queens but I am not, like I'm sure majority thinks, homosexual. Or has everyone all ready forgotten Victoria?"

"Victoria was a tramp. She looked like the kind of girl you could pay off for a cover. If you needed one."

"Ouch. You wound me so deeply, Ms. Sullivan. Any particular reason you have your cat claws in me?"

"Yeah, one. You invite me here, it's not for an interview, it's been a long day at school, I'm tired, I want to get home and all you seem to be doing is wasting my time. If you have a point, I suggest you cut through the bull and get to it."

"Jeez, Chloe. You are quite hot-tempered today."

"PMS does that to you." That was not all that did it. Chloe knew perfectly well that when she had entered the office she had been tinged with fear. Replacing it with bitter comments was a good cover. Better to be angry and bitchy than to look afraid.

"Touché. Very well, I've summoned you here to discuss Clark."

"Clark?"

"Hmm."

"Why Clark?"

"Well as you so aptly put it earlier, I do enjoy Clark's company and I do have an interest in him. However, the interest is not sexual. I am quite sure that sexual interest in Mr. Kent rests heavily on your shoulders."

Chloe couldn't help but turn pink, "What do you mean?"

Lex rolled his eyes, "Chloe, I may be older but I'm not that out of the loop when it comes to moon-eyed teenage crushes. It's very simple for anyone to see that you have a deep affection for Clark that runs far beyond mere friendship. Every time he walks into the room your nose crinkles and your eyes flash, it's a dead give away."

She raised a hand to her nose, embarrassed then switched gears, narrowing her eyes at him, "So what right do you have looking at my nose and making assumptions?"

"Simple. I need your help with Clark."

"How so?"

Lex's smile grew wider as he leaned back in his chair, lacing his delicate pale fingers together; "Out of everyone in Smallville Chloe, I have found you to be the only one I could think of as an intellectual equal. No offense to Clark mind you but you can't take the farm out of the farm boy. You, however, seem to have a wide variety of knowledge that spans past this little town and dare I say, past even Metropolis."

"Metropolis isn't that far."

"I know but you seem to be quite enamored with it so I figured using it as a reference would catch your attention."

"What makes you think I'm-"

"Two words: Daily Planet."

Chloe was flustered; first he manages to pin Clark on her, now her dream of being a reporter at the Planet. If this kept up he would be able to tell her what color her underwear was. Gritting her teeth, Chloe muttered, "You know, it's quite infuriating to have you up the ante on me every second."

"Yes, but I know you love it. Not many manage to get the one up on you, Sullivan. One of the many reasons I admire you, respect you as a kindred intellectual, and more importantly, need your help on this mission."

"Mission…that's right, Clark. So what's up? What designs do you have on him?"  


"Being as inquisitive as myself, surely you must have noticed that Clark is a little odd. That he seems to be…hiding something."

"Yeah, I've noticed. But…it's none of my business whatever it is."

"Come on, Chloe. I bet you're secretly burning with curiosity. Natural-born reporters are all like that. Not to mention this is Clark we're talking about. Your big, strong dreamboat. I bet he dredges up more questions in you than most."

Chloe opened her mouth then snapped it shut. Could he read minds? Maybe without hair he'd somehow become telepathic. Chloe shook her head and replied, "Yeah, okay. Maybe he does make me wonder some things. I mean, how he always seems to disappear so fast and how he survived when you hit him with your…"

She froze, stunned and stared at him in accusation, "That's what this is about, isn't it? The accident."  


Lex's voice actually rose a notch in surprise; "You're quick."

"You told Clark you'd stop digging into that!"

"I did. And I will. Once I'm satisfied."

"I thought you all ready were!" Chloe accused.

"I was. But you can't hold people like us down, Chloe. Surely you, out of anyone, would understand that even when we try to back off of an unsolved riddle the questions draw us back. The curiosity. I'm happy to be alive, I'm happy Clark saved me but there are just too many unanswered questions for my taste. I won't pry or dig in too deep, I just want to know what he's hiding."

"We all have secrets, Lex. We all have a right to our privacy."

"Yes, but we also all have a right to know the truth. And I need the truth, about Clark, about me and about what happened that day on the bridge and I need your help to do it."

"Me? Why me?"

Lex leaned forward suddenly, a dark air about him, "What if I told you…I could get Clark to stop mooning over Lana."

"I'd say you need one hell of a lobotomy to do that because it ain't going to happen."

"What if I could make it happen? And further more, what if I could make Clark finally take notice of you?"

Suddenly Chloe envisioned Lex with red horns and a pointy tail. At the moment Chloe felt very much like Faust with the devil before him, offering him the best of the world for the mere price of his soul. Shifting in her seat she added, "Then I'd say you're making promises you can't keep."

"I assure you. I can."

"What…what does this have to do with me? What do you want exactly?"

Chloe could see a flash in his eye and knew that he was pleased at having reeled her in, he leaned closer and said succinctly, "The proposition is this, I will get Clark over Lana and with you and all you have to do in return, is to find out what Clark's secret is for me."

She sat there a moment or two, stunned. How could he ask this of her? Offer her this? She wasn't sure whether she should ring his neck or faint. Instead she merely breathed, "Why? Why all this?"

"I'm the kind of man who gets what he wants Chloe. At any price."

His voice was so cold that Chloe almost shivered. Had he ever spoken to Clark like this? This wasn't the man Clark had described to her and Pete. This wasn't the one he had been trying so hard to convince them to like, this was someone-something else. This was nothing but pure Luthor. Hell, maybe even pure Lex. 

Chloe's thoughts were still so stumped that she only muttered, "What about Lana?"

"You mean, why don't I just use her to get Clark's secret?"

Chloe nodded dumbly.

"Because Lana's a little waif of a thing. She's not strong or smart like you and I. Also, I happen to like you Chloe. And I also happen to think that you're the only one who may be as curious about Clark's big secret as me. I figured, you'd love to help, considering that reporter-urge runs so thickly in your blood."

Chloe was still speechless and Lex laughed, the sound without joy, "Come on now, this isn't what I expected. Chloe Sullivan beyond words? Has hell frozen over?"

"You-you would know about that, wouldn't you?" Chloe gasped, regaining her breath, anger rising.

"Pardon?"

"About hell. How can you ask me this?! How could you expect me-why did you ever think-I would never, EVER hurt Clark!" She cried, rising to her feet, outraged.

"And neither would I. You're twisting my words, Chloe. My meaning. I don't want to hurt Clark in anyway. I'd rather hurt myself first. All I want is his secret. I tried to be up front with him about it. Asked nicely but his continual brush-offs have rubbed my last nerve. I don't have excellent patience, Chloe. I'm sure someone like you could understand that as well. In fact, you and I are rather similar indeed. Kindred spirits as it were."

"No, no I'm NOTHING like you! I would never think up something like this-it's-it's sick!"

"How?" he demanded, his voice hard as steel.

Chloe backed away as he rose to his feet, a tremor of unexpected fear racing up her back as he stood. She felt as if he was looming above her, that dark air about him stifling, "I told you, Clark won't get hurt in this. Maybe this is a bit under handed, yes. But it will get me what I want and as an added bonus, you'll get what you want. Everyone will win here, Chloe. You'll see."

"How?"  


"I get my answers, you get Clark, he gets you, and Lana gets what she deserves."

"Lana's…she's my friend."

"Oh please, Sullivan. Spare me. You tolerate her for Clark's sake but I highly doubt you and Ms. Lang are going to go dress shopping together anytime soon. Now I'll admit, Lana's a sweet girl but she's all wrong for Clark and you, out of anyone, should see what a bad thing she is for him. She constantly hurts him, falling all over Foreman, flaunting there relationship in Clark's face, then flirting with him and then insult to injury and giving him the brush off. With my plan, everyone ends up happily ever after. It's brilliant."

"It's-it's-"

"You know, you don't even know the plan. What me to tell you it? All of it?"

"NO!" Chloe cried, the word coming from her lips louder than she would have liked, she continued to back away, escape her only thought. This man was tempting her and, disturbingly enough, he was becoming more and more persuasive. She found herself intrigued. And hated herself for it.

"Chloe…"

"No, I'm not going to help you! I'm not going to be part of this! I'll be damned if I'll let you play with our lives like some puppet master. No, no I'm gone!"

"Chloe…"

"I won't tell Clark what you said today, I should but I won't tell him because I know how much it would hurt him. You should be happy with that, Lex. Because so help me…" she turned to leave when she heard him call out to her.

"Chloe, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

She shook her head and continued to walk away, trying to forget every word he said, to forget his ridiculous plan. But as she walked away she knew that deep inside, she was interested.


	2. I Accept

Series: Cat and Mouse, Chapter 2: I Accept

Author: Kora

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: Very appreciated

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, ideas, etc.

Summary: The beginning of a scheme and the unlikeliest duo.

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta's-Julie and Redwitchire who turn my choppy stories into something readable. Also, if any of you are worried about Lex/Lana mushiness, don't be. This fic focuses on Chloe/Lex with little comment or scenes with other characters. 

***

Chloe sat at her desk in the Torch office, face smooshed against her hand as she stared aimlessly at her computer. Trying to block out the sounds of Clark and Lana giggling behind her. It had only been a week since Lex's insane 'proposition' and as much as she tried to brush it from her mind, abolish it, it kept coming back, kept tugging at her mind in the most seductive way.

__

How long have you wanted Clark, Chloe? Her mind would tease.

Only the last few months.

__

Months? Oh please, you've wanted him since grade school. Her mind would hiss.

Not that long.

Maybe not, but it has been a long time. And you'd be so good for him. Why, you even deserve him. Look at Lana, little Ms. Perfect. Every guy following her with their jaws on the floor. "Wah-wah! My parents are dead! I have to remind everyone every 2.5 seconds for attention. Feel sorry for me! Love me!" What has she done? Other than hurt him?

But Lana is nice and it is a shame her parents are dead. I shouldn't judge her, shouldn't think of her so unkindly.

__

Screw that! When's the last time you thought of yourself? You've been hurt. You've been treated unfairly. Lana's not the only one with sob stories. What about you?

I'm not self centered.

__

No, but you also never give yourself a second thought either. You're too self serving. Too self sacrificing. It's time you got something for yourself.

But it'll hurt Clark.

__

How?

And that's what caught her. How would it hurt Clark? True, she would be prying to find out his secret at some point-but what about the rest of Lex's plan? Sure, he hadn't explained all of it, but from what she had managed to pick up, Clark would be happy. He would be with her. And she would be with him. And Lana…well Lana would still be with Whitney, right? Still, happy, unharmed. All in all Lex was right, everyone would benefit.

But wasn't it manipulation? Deceitful?

Chloe wasn't sure anymore, her mind a blur. She heard another giggle and turned, envy glazing her eyes. Clark leaned closer to Lana and it was easy to tell he was taking in snuffs of her hair, his nose almost tapping the top of her skull. Lana, oblivious as usual, was merely looking through pictures for the paper.

As Chloe caught her reflection in her computer she wondered what was so wrong with her. She was just as pretty as Lana, if not more so. Blonde hair, green eyes, nice body and a sparkling intellect. Lex had even said she was his 'intellectual equal', his 'kindred spirit'. 

She found herself blushing, she was sure lots of women got compliments like that from Lex and now that she was in their place she could see why they were so flattered. It felt special to get noticed by someone like that, someone with so much power. Someone who seemed so untouchable. Still…

He probably didn't even mean it, she thought bitterly, probably just buttering me up as part of his plan to get me to join him in his 'mission'. She started to idly type on her computer but gave up when she heard another nerve wracking giggle. She looked over again, considering telling Clark and Lana to keep it down when she saw Whitney had entered. Lana ran straight into her boyfriend's arms and began to kiss and hug him, much to Clark's dismay.

Chloe frowned and watched Clark's face transform so visibly from happiness to sadness. Those big beautiful eyes getting downcast, those full lips sealing up on their smile. Head bent, shoulders slumped, ultimate defeat written all over. As she watched the scene play out-Lana hanging over Whitney right in front of Clark she found her skin growing hot.

What was the matter with Lana? She had to know Clark liked her more than a friend. It couldn't be more obvious unless Clark wore a sign on his chest that stated it loud and clear: I love (maybe even heart) Lana Lang. And if Lana knew (which Chloe concluded she secretly must) why did she have to do this to him? Why did she have to throw herself all over Whitney in front of him? Couldn't she at least have the decency to take it outside?

Chloe found that her hands had formed into fists, her mouth a tight line. She was sick of this. Sick of Lana doing this to Clark. Maybe Lex was right. Maybe his insane idea wasn't so insane. But she couldn't think like this…could she?

Well maybe it's time I did something truly adventurous, she thought. Nothing's ever held me down before. I could just hear the whole plan. I don't _have_ to go through with it. Just listen to him, get the whole picture. 

Chloe nodded to herself, mind made up. 

**

As she started up the stairs towards his office again, Chloe felt apprehensive. Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea. Sure it was easy to be gun-ho when she was at school watching Lana play her little game but it was quite something else when the anger had faded and she was really going through with it.

Remember, just coming to hear the whole plan, that's all, her mind reminded and with another nod to herself she began bravely up the stairs again, head held high. She reached the large wooden door and placed a light knock upon it, the sound reverberated so loudly through the large house that she felt her heart jump.

She was answered with a cool, "Come in."

She opened the door and found Lex to be removing his fencing gear, his fingers pulling off the gloves as he gave her what she was now referring to as '_that_' smile, "Ah, Chloe. I expected you'd be back soon enough but not this soon. It's only been a week, hasn't it?"  


"So?"  


"So knowing you I imagined your stubbornness might hold out two weeks or more. But then I guess I underestimated your curiosity streak. Very much like a cat."

"Yeah, but you know what they said about the cat and curiosity."

"I promise, dear lady. I will not allow you to be killed," he bowed before her gallantly, and in the fencing outfit it seemed almost comical.

"Are you making a joke?"

"Am I? I might be, I get kind of energized after a good match. I apologize, I'll try and not make further jokes in the future." He promised it with such sincerity that she wondered if he was now berating himself for making the light comment.

"Oh no, there's-there's nothing wrong with it. You can make jokes. It was funny. Really."

"Really?"  


"Well yeah, I mean you don't have to say…I thought you joked around with Clark all the time."

"I make some humorous remarks when he's around, I'm sure but…my father has always looked down on that sort of thing."

"Jokes?"

"My father believes in business and well controlled pleasures. Any kind of 'silliness' as he put it, is unacceptable."

"Psh, that explains a lot." She remarked off handedly then bit her lip, knowing the comment was uncalled for.

"What, exactly, does it explain?" 

"Nothing! Except…well…"

"I haven't thought of you as one to hold back your opinion, Chloe. Go ahead."

"We'll it just explains why you seem so uptight and-and unhappy. I mean even when you make a joke or smile or-or anything it's like it's not real. Like you're faking it, acting it out all robotic and mechanical." 

Lex was silent and Chloe looked down. She didn't know why in the world she felt bad but she did. When Lex spoke it was with a dry sarcasm, "You know, I love girls who don't sugar-coat it and dance around the issue, just go straight for the heart of the matter."

She opened her mouth to apologize but then decided against it, retorting, "Well I believe in speaking my mind and being honest and up front with people. The truth will set you free."

"Ah I see, and you've been this up front with Clark about your feelings for him?"

Now it was Chloe's turn to feel stung and it must have shown because Lex gave a rather evil grin, pleased to gain some points on her. All his fencing gear had been removed and he now stood before her wearing only a cotton shirt and slacks, it seemed odd for him to be in casual clothes as he took a seat at his desk, waving a hand to the only other empty chair, "Take a seat."

As she did, Chloe decided to change the subject and get rid of the uncomfortable air that had settle between them, "Isn't it hard to fence with those clothes underneath?"

"You'd prefer I fence nude?"

Please don't blush, Chloe begged herself but knew she must have as she caught 'that' smile again.

"The clothes are a bit cumbersome but I found I wanted to try something different today. A new obstacle since my opponents certainly don't provide a lot of sport. And I also felt a day out of suit may be in order. My father is out of the country and to celebrate, I've taken the day off work."

"Now that is some news worthy of the Torch, maybe even the Planet. A real earth shaker." She said and found herself smiling.

Lex seemed to want to respond to that smile but didn't, instead all back to business as he questioned, "So, have you thought about my offer?"

Chloe took in a deep breath, "Yes, I have. And I'm not going to necessarily take your…'proposition' as you put it but I did decide that perhaps it was bit unfair to not allow you to finish your proposal. So I've come back to hear your whole plan."

"And then you'll decide?"  


"Maybe." She stressed.

Lex smiled though, victory in his sights as he began, "My plan is quite simple really, it comes in parts even. First, I will break up Fordman and Lana."

"Whitney? Why Whitney? What does he…"

Before Chloe could finish, Lex produced a set of large glossy pictures and handed them to Chloe, "Here. Now tell me what you think of the happy couple."

"Oh my god," Chloe whispered as she flipped through the pictures, "This is…is Whitney and-and I think that's Rebecca Holmstead and they're…they're…"

"I believe the word you're searching for is 'having relations'."

"I can't believe Whitney would cheat on Lana. And like this! How-how did you get these?"

"A little bird," he replied smoothly as she handed him back the dirty pictures, her face still stunned as he continued, "Naturally these photos will end up in Ms. Lang's hands and end the Whitney/Lana affair."

"But why would you do this? Break them up. I mean, it's really none of our business."

"Well I certainly think Lana deserves more than a cheating boyfriend and as for the rest, I'm getting to it so be patient."

Chloe interrupted, "But what about Clark? Even if you break up Lana and Whitney, what's to keep her from running into his arms?"

"Me. I'll be the one saving her from the photos so she'll be coming to me, her new trusted friend, for comfort."

"You? Why…"

"A true friend looks out for you, Chloe. I have the whole knight-in-shining armor moment planned. I have a friend in your school, a gossip queen by the name of Alice Jones. She'll have these photos, pass some out while Lana's around and I, visiting the school on business, will stop Ms. Jones and carry off the heart-broken Lana providing her much needed comfort."

"A true friend tells people things like that, huh? Then maybe I should tell Clark and everyone about this plan of yours."

"You won't, because you're too interested in what I'm saying." Lex replied and Chloe knew he had her pinned. It was true, his scheme was intriguing, like a good mystery, and she wanted to hear more.

"Just go on." She answered, trying to sound bored.

She obviously failed, his face telling her that he knew he had her right where he wanted her, "Anyway, I'll take care of the wounded Ms. Lang as she bemoans the cheating Whitney and the end of their relationship, as I have no doubt she'll end it in her anger. And given enough time, well…I'm sure you can see where this is going."

"You and Lana?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Clark won't touch Lana if she's dating a friend of his. Fordman's different. Clark deludes himself into thinking they have something of a friendship but honestly he's nothing more than a rival Clark pays kindness to. Somewhere, deep in his mind, Clark knows this and that's why he thinks of Lana as still being an open option. If I'm with Lana then he won't touch her and he'll be forced to move on."

"But if you get with Lana, won't he feel betrayed?"

"No, because it will be Lana who makes the first move."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"You think Lana's just going to fall all over you just because you stopped some pictures of Whitney cheating on her from floating around?"

"She'll be confused, find relief in my comfort and to get back at Whitney she'll rebound with me. Sure, she may consider Clark but rubbing me-the rich, evil, untrustworthy overlord of Smallville in Whitney's face will be much more devastating."

"You think Lana's that manipulative?"

"Any girl is when it comes to pain. Everyone wants their revenge. Even if they don't admit it and when you have the opportunity right at your grasp well, things happen."

"But you think Lana will be…interested in you?"

"Don't say it like it's such an amazing thing, Chloe. I don't think I'm that unattractive, baldness or no."

"That's not what I mean I just…you think you're that charming?"

"Oh trust me. I am."

He must be, Chloe thought, or how else could he have gotten her to come back here? She shook her head, asking, "You…do you like Lana? Like that?"

"Lana's quite beautiful."

"And young." Chloe added.

"Yes, the term 'jailbait' does come to mind but you know me-I love a good scandal. At any rate, Lana and I will become an item and that will leave Clark looking for someone. For you, to be exact."

"Me? But he'll never…"

"He will," Lex promised and rose from his seat, he walked over to Chloe and knelt before her, his ice blue eyes locking with hers as he began to weave a spell with his words, "You will be what he needs. The support, the rock who never left him. When I'm with Lana he'll look for comfort and find it in you. He'll realize what a fool he's been and he'll start to see you in a whole new light."

"Why hasn't he seen me yet?" Chloe asked softly.

Lex leaned in a little closer and answered, "Because he's blind." 

He said it in such a way that Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. She had to look away from those eyes as her skin tinged pink. Lex pulled away and stood, pacing about as he continued, "I'll help you of course. Teach you, provide you with lessons. I'll make it so you can seduce not only Clark but anyone else if you want to."

"I'm not good enough on my own?" Chloe asked with a frown.

Lex turned and stopped pacing, giving her a strong stare, "On the contrary, Chloe, you're quite a catch but what I will provide will make it so you're deadly."

"I won't…I won't be like Victoria, right? You're not going to turn me into some sultry tramp that floats about and…"

"You'll be you, Chloe. Just with added tricks under your belt. It's like when girls read Cosmo and pick up those tidbits on how to get their man in the mood. I'm providing the same knowledge, that's all."

"But why will Clark rush to me so quickly? I mean, okay, say I do provide comfort when this Lana/you thing hits the fan and say whatever you teach me does get his attention. That doesn't necessarily mean he's just going to ask me out at the drop of a hat."

"Wrong again, you forget something very crucial. What, exactly, is in four months time?"

"I don't know, Aurora Borealis? Quit skirting the issue!"

There was a silence then Chloe had the shock of her life. Lex Luthor laughed. Not cold, evil-emperor-maniacal laughter but genuine, heartfelt chuckles. To Chloe's disappointment they died quickly and Lex recomposed himself, his face almost showing abashment at his actions, "I'm sorry that was just…you do have a blunt way with words that's just…"

He shook his head, "At any rate, what I meant to elude you to was the last school dance."

"Oh, yeah that's right. So what?"

"So Clark will be in need of a date and you will be it. I imagine by then that your comfort and of course, the seductive skills you will have at your disposal thanks to me, will have gotten him deeply attracted to you."

"But what if Clark doesn't take to me and decides to forgo the dance all together?"

"He won't," Lex replied, "I've all ready spoken to Clark about it. He said he has to go because Ms. Kent is quite insistent upon it. Seems her and Mr. Kent have been assigned as chaperones and they don't want him to spend the evening at the Kent farm alone. They think going to the dance will be 'good' for him. Clark's all ready confided to me that he's dreading going stag and I can tell by the look of those big, soulful eyes he's hoping that in some miracle Lana will become available. However, that won't happen due to my interference and he'll turn to you."

"I'm second best, then? The runner up?"

"Chloe, I don't like you speaking so negatively of yourself. There's lesson number one for you, men like confidence."

"Hey, I have confidence!"

"I know you do, that's why I'm surprised that throughout our discussion today you have berated and doubted yourself. You're an amazing woman and very alluring. Clark doesn't see you because Lana and her sob stories are clogging his vision. Once she's out of the picture he'll see his mistake. He'll see you. You are, in no way, second best. And Clark will tell you that if you ask him to."

"Please? Would you prefer me over Ms. Perfect?"

"In a heartbeat," Lex answered and Chloe felt another blush coming on as he continued, "Girls like Lana are pretty and smart but when it comes to personality they're lacking. You have the looks, the smarts, and the personality and you have them all in spades. And I am telling you this from experience, after all, look at Victoria. She was in ways rather similar to Lana. Striking looks, vast intellect-but I assure you that she was as entertaining as a cardboard box. Now someone like you, you'd actually give me a run for my money in mind games and schemes."

"Yeah right, you're just trying to flatter me so I'll join you in this hair-brained plan of yours."

Lex opened his mouth then shut it, as if changing his mind before finally responding with a, "If you say so."

There was a silence before Lex picked up where he left off, "Anyhow, Clark will also ask you to the dance because I will be taking Lana. He'll be curious as to what will happen."

"But if he's curious, doesn't that mean he'll still be hung up on Lana?"

"In a way. He'll want to see her and, more importantly, see her with me. He'll go to see if she still attracts him, even with you and myself present. When he sees us together, he'll realize he does not. He'll turn to you, love will overwhelm him and Lana will be nothing more then a memory. You will become Clark's girl, the spot you so richly deserve, and all will be well."'

"Do guys actually think like that? All twisty and…"

"Some do, some don't. Clark will. I have no doubt in my mind. Why else do you think he tortures himself watching Lana and Whitney? As I said earlier, Clark still sees Whitney as a rival no matter what he says. Just an obstacle to overcome to get to Lana. I will not be an obstacle, I am a friend who in strange circumstances has ended up with his crush and he'll have to accept it." Lex concluded.

Chloe thought over everything he had just said then whispered, "And after the dance? What then?"

Lex walked back over to his desk and retook his seat; "The dance is the crucial moment. That is when Clark will finally give up on Lana and fully accept you. Take you as his girlfriend. My relationship with Lana, however, will not end as happily. Look at these pictures again."

Lex handed Chloe the dirty pictures of Whitney and Rebecca again and she looked them over, "Yeah, you made your point with these."

"No, look closer."

Chloe brought the photo closer and squinted, scrutinizing it, "I don't see anything."

"What you don't see is exactly what Lana won't see at first glance. Though the boy in the picture greatly resembles Whitney but it is not him," Lex pulled out another photo, one he had not handed Chloe earlier and pushed it towards her; "It's a kid by the name of Max Callwell. A transfer student who came and went several months ago."

Chloe looked at the other photo, "Oh-yeah! It is Max! I remember him; people used to always say he looked like Whitney. Jeez, I forgot all about him. Wait…if this is true then…"

"Yes, Fordman did not cheat on Lana. This last photo will arrive to the heartbroken Whitney towards the end of the dance. Delivered to him by another one of my little helpers. He'll confront Lana with the evidence. She'll be devastated, beg his forgiveness, blah, blah, blah. In the end I see a reconciliation between the football star and beauty queen. After all, I'm only a rebound and a poor substitute all together."

"Why won't…"

"Are you going to ask about Rebecca? Why will she not confess that it was Max she was kissing and not Whitney when the photos come out? Simple. My spy, Alice tells me Rebecca secretly hates Lana and admires Whitney. When the photos come out she'll be more than happy to admit to it, even if she knows it's a lie."

Chloe frowned, "But breaking up Whitney and Lana, putting them through all this pain and trials…"

"Will be the best thing that ever happened to them. The whole situation will make them realize how deeply they feel for each other, the areas in their relationship that need to be fixed. Teenage dating is a grand drama, Chloe. Lana and Whitney are due for some roller-coaster riding."

"And Clark?"

"I cringe at hurting him but in the end this is best for him too. He'll finally be free of Lana's clutches and with the girl he truly deserves. As I've said, everyone here wins."

Chloe was starting to hate how this twisted plan was sounding better and better. The manipulations and games were so evil in one light and so reasonable in another. She shifted gears, instead deciding to press, "Well if everyone wins, what about you?"

"Easy. One, I get to spend some time with Lana, which will be nice as I miss female affections and two, you will get me Clark's secret."

"How?"

"Once you are Clark's girlfriend it is only a matter of time before he either A, confesses his secret to you or B, you discover it by 'accident'. Everyone wins."

"Everyone wins?" Chloe repeated.

"Everyone wins." Lex assured her.

Chloe's head was swimming and she rose to her feet, "I-I need to think about this."

"Of course." Lex supplied and rose, helping to lead her to the door. He held it open for her and as she started to leave he called after her, "Remember Chloe, everyone wins."

**

As Chloe lay in bed later that evening all she could think of was Lex's whole plan. Running the entire thing through her head. 

It was brilliant.

It was flawless.

It was madness.

Could she honestly do all this, know all this, let it happen and look her friends in the eye? Would the guilt overwhelm her?

But then, in the end, would it all turn out to be a wonderful thing? Like a surprise party, could plotting something like this behind all of their backs actually be a benefit to them? A pleasant surprise where everything works out in the end. True, there would be heartache. But when everything was said and done, everyone would walk off happily ever after with what they've always wanted.

Clark would be over Lana at last and with a girl he could freely love without obstacles. Chloe would be with Clark so she would finally be with the man she had always wanted, not to mention learning his mysterious secret. Lex would finally know what happened the day of his accident and put things to rest. Lana and Whitney would be hurt but in the end reunited and a stronger couple for it. 

Where was the real damage?

As Chloe thought of this her eyes began to close in sleep and her mind became set on what to do.

**

Another reverberating knock.

"Enter."

Chloe walked into Lex's office, head high again as she looked at him. Deep inside, her soul trembled in a way she imagined Faust's had as he made his pact with the devil. She felt it more so when she said firmly, "I accept."

"Wonderful!" Lex said and walked over, his hand outstretched, "Let's shake on it."

Chloe took his hand and they shook. She felt as if time froze on the moment. Fate sealed.

"To the beginning of an excellent partnership." Lex said.

Chloe caught 'that' smile again and felt her heart sink as she wondered if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

**

__

Much later…

Lex sat at his desk and took a quick look at his clock. Midnight. He would be here any moment.

This day had been more fulfilling than most. In fact, if Lex was one of those more emotional people, he would smile and tap dance on top of the world. Chloe was now in and everything was going exactly as planned. 

As he thought of Chloe a frown took his face and his forehead wrinkled as he fell deep into thought. She had made him laugh. Really laugh. She had also pointed out his faults and met him toe to toe with quips, her ability for banter was amazing. And then there had been the compliments. She had nailed him perfectly; they _had_ been a means to persuade her. But then why had he meant it so much?

Every time when he had complimented her today-on her beauty, her charisma-he had found that deep inside, he had been telling the truth. He had actually meant every word he had said about her.

When he thought of her blushes he found his own cheeks warming and quickly cut off the action. What was wrong with him? She was just a means to an end. As he had told her at their first meeting, he would always get what he wanted at any price. But would the price this time be too great?

No, no everything was perfect. His plan didn't even have one crack and if it did…

Suddenly his office door opened and the man he had been waiting for entered, "Hello, Mr. Luthor. Sorry I'm late."

"Not at all, Dr. Hamilton. I'm pleased to see you could make it. And on such short notice."

"I admit I was surprised to hear from you. Even more so when you wanted me to come here."

"That's why I had you come so late, besides, it's important. Did you bring it?"

Dr. Hamilton drew out a black bag and quickly unzipped it. Inside were several tiny perfume vials filled to the brim with a red liquid. Lex took the bag from him with a greedy grin and removed one of the vials, inspecting the side. Caved into the glass with silver, cursive letters was the name, 'Nicodemus'.

Lex pointed the vial at Hamilton, "Do they all read this?"

"No, just the first vial in every package."

"Ah."

"We haven't started marketing yet," Dr. Hamiltion started excitedly, "but all the testing is basically done. It's quite safe as you can see in the reports I've been e-mailing you."

"So no more dangerous side effects?"

"None."

Lex inspected the vial closer; "From what I've read in your reports you plan on concentrating the flower's pollen into three separate liquids, each with its own purpose and medicinal use."

Dr. Hamilton nodded, "Yes, I'm straining it so that it can be used in a variety of ways. Each liquid will have its own color code. The gold liquid will emphasis on the flower's ability to motivate a person into accomplishing their goals, releasing their inhibitions. The red, will emphasis on its ability to cause amorous feelings in a human being and the third liquid is the blue, which emphasis on the flower's ability to motivate honesty."

"Indeed?"

Dr. Hamilton nodded again, "Yes, we've used numerous test subjects and each one has shown positive responses. There's no more fear of dangerous backlash such as a person losing their sanity and control, nor is there the fear that one using any of these liquids will fall into a coma or die. Of course to do that we had to separate the flower from the abnormalities it received from the meteor rocks."

"Interesting. Which type of liquid did you bring me, exactly?" Lex questioned as he lowered the vial from his gaze, idly twirling the delicate glass in his fingertips.

"I brought what you requested for, Lex. The vials I've given you are some of our first samples so they can cause a person to have strong amorous feelings but since this sample has not gone through the refined separation process it also has traces of the other liquids."

"I see. And do the subjects remember what they've done?"

"Yes, they do. The Nicodemus flower can now finally be used for good as I had always intended."

"How is it administered?"

"It works best taken internally though drinks as that makes it reach the blood stream quicker but it is also quite effected used externally such as a perfume or cologne. Once it hits the subjects' skin he or she is under its influence. These liquids will make you a fortune, Mr. Luthor."

"Excellent, remind me to up your pay." Lex remarked and zipped the bag shut.

Dr. Hamilton frowned. Lex may have been responsible for funding his research but he didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him. He treaded with caution as he asked, "If you don't mind my asking, why did you want these samples?"

"An added incentive," Lex responded lazily, "Just in case things go awry. You can plan something to death, figure out every angle and possible aberration that can occur and something will still always pop up to surprise you. Analyze and label people as much as you want but every now and then they go out of character and do something you don't expect. This way, everything will happen as I see fit, no matter what."

"It sounds like you're playing God, Mr. Luthor."

Lex gave him a terrifying smile as he answered, "God has nothing to do with it."


End file.
